James Potter
by Kitehunter
Summary: James erstes Schuljahr wie alles begann.


James Potter  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Der Brief  
  
Ein leises Klopfen ließ den kleinen 11- jährigen Jungen mit seinen verstrubelten schwarzen Haaren und haselnussbraunen Augen, die leicht von einer rundlichen Brille verdeckt wurden welche er auf der Nase trug, von seinem Bett hochfahren. Er sah hinüber zum Fenster um zu sehen was das Geräusch verursacht hatte. Er sah einen kleinen Waldkauz auf dem Fenstersims sitzen der leise mit seinem Schnabel gegen das geschlossene Fenster klopfte. Der Junge stand auf und fragte sich in seinen Gedanken Mhh ein Brief, von wem der wohl ist?? Vielleicht von der süßen Rothaarigen mit der ich gestern im Eissalon geredet habe während er zum Fenster ging und es öffnete. Die kleine Eule flog ins Zimmer und landete auf seinem Bett wobei sie leise schuhute. Während der kleine Junge der Eule den dicken Brief von ihrem Bein abband streichelte er ihr leicht durch ihr Gefieder. Der Junge legte sich wieder auf sein Bett und sah sich den Brief genauer an. Er war adressiert an:  
  
James Potter  
2. Stock Größtes Zimmer  
Godric' Hollow  
Cambridgeshire  
  
Er drehte den Brief um und sah das Hogwartswappen, welches als Siegel den Brief verschloss, Na endlich ist er da, ich dachte schon der kommt nie an dachte er sich und eine riesige Freude begann von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen. Er riss das Siegel erfreut auf und zog ein dickes Blatt Pergament heraus. Er las leise und mit jeder Zeile wurde das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breiter.  
  
Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei  
  
Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmeister,  
Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer)  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Minerva McGonagall Stellvertretende Schulleiterin  
  
James sprang auf, rannte aus seinem Zimmer hinunter in die Küche und rief dabei aufgeregt „Mum, Mum der Brief von Hogwarts ist da". Eine sehr hübsche Hexe mit langen feuerroten Haaren stand am Herd und machte gerade etwas zu essen, als ihr Sohn in die Küche kam und ganz aufgeregt herumschrie. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an und fragte beruhigend: „Nicht so hektisch James, was ist denn los?". „Mum, Hogwarts hat mich aufgenommen, wir müssen in die Winkelgasse die Bücher holen und die stellvertretende Schulleiterin möchte, dass wir ihr noch vor übermorgen eine Eule schicken"sagte James hoch erfreut über den Brief. Vielleicht bekomm ich ja noch einen Besen dachte er sich, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher dass er in die Quidditchmannschaft seines Hauses kommen würde. „Setzt dich erst mal hin, es gibt gleich Mittagessen und dein Vater dürfte auch bald kommen"forderte ihn seine Mutter auf. Mit einem Wedeln ihres Zauberstabes war der Tisch gedeckt. James, der gar nicht abwarten konnte dass sein Dad kam damit sie endlich aßen und in die Winkelgasse gehen konnten, lief nervös auf und ab, während er dachte Wenn Dad nicht bald auftaucht flipp ich hier noch aus, ich brauch was um mich abzulenken, mal schauen was ich alles für Bücher brauche. Er ging noch einmal hoch in sein Zimmer um dort den Umschlag von seinem Schreibtisch zu holen. Er zog ein weiteres Stück Pergament aus ihm hervor und entfaltete es. Auf dem Weg nach Unten las er laut vor was darauf stand, sodass seine Mutter, die in der Küche saß, mithören konnte was sie besorgen mussten.  
  
Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei  
  
Uniform  
  
Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler: 1. Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz) 2. Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber 3. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o.Ä.)  
  
„Die brauchen wir nicht mehr kaufen, solche hat mir Dad letzte Woche mitgebracht"unterbrach er sich, um kurz darauf mit seiner Aufzählung fortzufahren.  
  
4. Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)  
  
Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen.  
  
Grade weil uns das nicht klar ist, halten die uns für dumm sagte sich James, als er kurz mit dem Lesen inne hielt und schief über den Abschnitt den er eben gelesen hatte grinste. Dann fuhr er erneut fort:  
  
Lehrbücher  
  
Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar.. Ich bring sicher zwei mit, Mann wir wären total hängen geblieben James schüttelte sich kurz um nicht laut loszulachen, und las dann weiter. ...der folgenden Werke besitzen: Alaban Adler: Buch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1 Bode Wandel: Reise in die Vergangenheit der Zauberei Bathilda Frankenstein: Theoretisches der Magie Kallixtus Knus: Verwandlung Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und –pilze Sevuktus Dumb: Tränke und Bräue Newt Scamander: Magische Tierwesen und wo man sie findet Cool, da muss ich gleich wenn ich es habe mal reinschauen, vielleicht steht da drin wo ich einen Drachen her bekomme, der dürfte dann die Gnome fressen. Damit ich sie nicht jeden Tag wieder übers Feld werfen muss bei diesen Gedanken grinste er verschmitzt. Quirell Scandara: Dark Arts. Wie man sich verteidigt  
  
„Mum, hat man im ersten Jahr noch kein Runen?? Ich hätte da sicher ein paar ziemlich gute Noten bekommen sicher nur O's"fragte James seine Mutter als er wieder in die Küche kam. Dabei sah er wie seine Mutter seinem Vater einen Krug Met hinstellte, da dieser wohl gerade gekommen war. „Nein James, Runen hat man erst ab dem dritten Jahr"antwortete sein Vater für seine Mutter und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus dem Krug. „Das ist ja dumm"sagte James leise, während er sich hinsetzte und eine riesige Portion Kartoffelauflauf auf seinen Teller lud. Mr. Potter fing leise an zu lachen und sagte in einem Neckischen Ton zu James: „Dass du bei dem, was du so alles in dich rein schaufelst noch nicht kugelrund bist, wundert mich echt". Daraufhin sah James seinen Vater nur böse an, woraufhin dieser nur noch mehr lachen musste. „Henry jetzt ärger James nicht andauernd"mahnte Mrs. Potter ihren Mann mit einem leichten lächeln auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht, worauf dieser gleich aufhörte zu Lachen und etwas beleidigt wieder einen Schluck Met trank. Als Mr. Potter den Krug wieder absetzte stand er auf und meinte zu den beiden „So, kommt, jetzt ich muss sowieso noch in die Nockturngasse" Als James das Wort Nockturngasse hörte, blickte er schief grinsend neugierig auf und dachte: Das darf ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Dabei sah er seinen Vater an und sagte mit seinem schiefen Grinsen: „Ich komm mit Dad". Er sprang auf und ließ die Hälfte seines Essens unberührt auf dem Teller liegen. „Ja, du kommst mit, aber nur in die Winkelgasse und diese verlässt du auch nicht. Verstanden James??", fragte ihn sein Vater wobei James eine trotzige und rebellische Miene aufsetzte. „Sicher Dad"antwortete er gelassen, als er aus der Küche lief und kurze Zeit später mit einem Muggel-Rucksack wieder kam. Mr. Potter sah seinen Sohn misstrauisch an, während er ihm den Rucksack abnahm und reinsah. „Hey was soll das Dad?"meckerte James, und versuchte böse dreinblickend seinem Vater den Rucksack wieder abzunehmen. „James denkst du vielleicht ich bin dumm?"antwortete er nur, während er den Inhalt des Rucksackes über den mittlerweile abgeräumten Küchentisch leerte, wobei ein schwarzer und einen silbrig glänzender Umhang aus dem Rucksack glitten. Als Mr. Potter den silbrig glänzenden Umhang in seine Hände nahm verschwanden diese plötzlich, dann sagte er lachend zu James: „Also ich hab schon damit gerechnet dass Du meinen alten Tarnumhang holst, aber dass du ihn so leicht auffindbar in deinen Rucksack packst, hätte ich nicht gedacht James. Ich hab dich für schlauer gehalten". Dieser versank daraufhin vor Scham vor seinem Vater. James wollte ihn begleiten, kostete es was es wolle. Mr. Potter verließ daraufhin mit seiner Frau die Küche. James der immer noch alleine da stand folgte ihnen in ihr Wohnzimmer. Er ging zum Kaminsims, nahm eine Schachtel herunter und schaute hinein, dann sagte er: „Das Flohpulver ist bald leer Dad, wir müssen noch neues besorgen". Dann nahm er eine Prise Flohpulver aus der Schachtel und stellte sich in den Kamin. Dabei warf er das Pulver in die magischen Flammen die unter ihm brannten, und sagte laut und deutlich „Winkelgasse". Er fühlte wie er vom Kamin aufgesaugt wurde und raste in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit um seine Koerperachse rotierend durch die Kamine. Waehrend dieses Fluges stieß er sich ein paar mal die Ellenbogen an etwas Hartem an.  
  
Als er im „Tropfenden Kessel"aus dem Kamin fiel, war seine ganze Kleidung voll Ruß den er erst mal abzuklopfen versuchte. Während er auf seine Eltern wartete begrüßte er den alten Wirt der hinter der Theke des kleinen schmutzigen Pubs stand, mit „Hi Tom". Dieser hatte James erst gar nicht bemerkt, drehte sich nun zu ihm um und sagte freundlich: „Hallo Mr. Potter, ihre Eltern heute nicht dabei?" James wollte gerade antworten, als seine Eltern neben ihm auftauchten und ihn beide mit einem leichten Grinsen begutachteten. „Kann man dich nicht eine Minute aus den Augen lassen, ohne dass du dich von oben bis unten voll schmierst?"fragte Mr. Potter fies grinsend seinen Sohn, der immer noch von oben bis unten mit Ruß bedeckt war. „Haha Dad, wie wäre es mal damit ,dass ihr diesen dummen Ruß von mir wegzaubert, so kann ich doch nicht in die Winkelgasse", meinte James nur leicht gereizt zu seinem Vater. Immer noch leicht grinsend schwang Mr. Potter seinen Zauberstab, und James war wieder sauber. James bedankte sich bei seinem Vater und ging wortlos voraus in den Hinterhof des Pubs, gefolgt von seinen Eltern. Sie waren nun in einem kleinen Hof und standen vor einer großen roten Ziegelsteinmauer. Mrs. Potter zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und klopfte mit ihm auf einige Ziegel, kurz darauf verschwand die Mauer. Nun standen sie vor einem großen steinernen Torbogen den sie zusammen durchschritten. „Es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn wir zuerst deine Roben bei Madam Malkins kaufen"sagte Mrs. Potter zu ihren Sohn. „Gut gut Liebling ich geh dann schon mal, wir sehen uns dann daheim"sagte Mr. Potter leicht nervös als er davon lief. Mist, jetzt kann ich ihm nicht folgen, hoffentlich dauert das hier nicht so lange damit ich ihm noch nachgehen kann dachte James, als er mit seiner Mutter den Laden betrat. Er schreckte zusammen, als plötzlich eine stämmige Hexe neben ihm stand und ihn breit laechelnd fragte: „Hogwarts, mein Lieber? Hab die Sachen hier – übrigens werden hier gerade noch zwei junge Männer ausgestattet." James und seine Mutter wurden in den hinteren Teil des Ladens geführt wo zwei Jungs auf Schemeln standen. Der eine - ungefähr so groß und schlank wie er - sah mit seinen langen schulterlangem schwarzen Haar gar nicht mal so schlecht aus, fand James. Naja, an mich kommt er aber nicht ran. dachte er noch, als er sich neben den anderen Jungen auf den letzten freien Schemel stellte. Der Junge war ca. einen halben Kopf kleiner als er, hatte kurze blonde Haare und hatte große Augenringe unter seinen von Schmerz erfüllten Augen, wie James sofort erkannte als sich ihre Blicke kurz trafen. Madam Malkins ließ einen langen Umhang über James Kopf gleiten, dann steckte sie mit Nadeln die richtige Länge ab. Währenddessen konnte er beobachten, wie zwei weitere Hexen die Umhänge der anderen Jungs absteckten. „Ich geh dann mal die Bücher holen James. Wenn du hier fertig bist komm einfach zur Eisdiele"hörte man Mrs. Potter nur noch sagen, als sie den Laden wieder verliess. „Hallo ich bin Sirius. Sirius Black und wer seid ihr?"hörte James jemanden neben sich fragen. Als er sich umdrehte sah er den Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren, ihn ein wenig angrinsen. „Ich bin James Potter"sagte er nur knapp. Als nichts von dem Jungen in der Mitte von ihnen kam und er nur auf den Boden starrte, entschloss sich James dass er ihn mal anstupsen sollte. Doch kaum als er sich von der Stelle bewegt hatte, bekam er eine Anfuhr von Madam Malkins. Dem Jungen der sich ihm als Sirius Black vorgestellt hatte, musste das Gleiche passiert sein, denn er hörte immer noch die Hexe meckern, die seinen Umhang mit Nadeln versehen hatte. „Hey du"sagte Sirius zu dem Jungen, doch dieser rührte sich wieder nicht. Sirius schaute kurz rüber zu James ,zog dann die Ellbogen hoch und wollte James gerade was fragen, als der Junge anfing zu reden. „Ehm, also ich bin Remus Lupin", er schaute kurz auf um Sirius in die Augen zu sehen. Dieser schaute den Jungen nur verwirrt an, da er wohl nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte. Der Junge schaute wieder zu Boden und fing an leise zu flüstern „Entschuldigung ich dachte die Frage ging an mich. Lasst euch nicht stören, ich unterbreche euch nicht mehr". Sirius fing leise an zu lachen und sagte „Hey warum denn gleich so eingeschnappt? Ja, und die Frage ging an dich." Remus schaute auf, sah James und Sirius kurz an und grinste leicht. Dann sagte er noch mal etwas lauter: „Also ich bin Remus Lupin, schön euch kennenzulernen!" „Gleichfalls", sagten Sirius und James und mussten beide anfangen zu lachen, worauf sie noch eine Ermahnung bekamen.  
  
Als die drei dann kurze Zeit später das Geschäft von Madam Malkins verlassen hatten, mussten alle drei laut loslachen. „James, meinst du nicht es war etwas gemein, diese Magischen Motten freizulassen? Die fressen denen doch die ganze Ware auf", sagte Remus breit grinsend nicht wirklich ernst gemeint. „Nicht wirklich, außerdem fressen die nicht alles. Die fressen nur die Vorhänge zu den Räumen, wo sie den Mädchen die Roben zurecht stecken. Los lasst uns mal schauen"antwortete er. Daraufhin drückten er und Sirius ihre Nasen auf das Schaufenster, um zu sehen ob James' Streich funktionierte. Das rote Tuch, das die Sektion der Mädchen von der der Jungs trennte, fiel langsam herunter und James konnte das hübsche rothaarige Mädchen vom Vortag sehen. Ihre Blicke trafen einander und sie wurde rot, da sie gerade ihren Rock ausziehen wollte. Sie fuhr den Rock wieder nach unten. Als Sirius sie zur Tür des Ladens stapfen sah, versuchte er James am Arm wegzuziehen. Dieser blieb jedoch nur stehen, und wartete bis das Mädchen aus dem Laden kam und sich vor ihm aufbaute. „Was sollte das?"schrie sie James fast an. James zuckte einfach nur mit seinen Schultern und sagte dann mit einem breiten Grinsen: „Ich wüsste nicht was du meinst, ich und mein Freund Sirius hier sind grade am Laden vorbei gekommen, und dachten wir schauen mal rein ob nicht jemand grade drin ist den wir kennen. Stimmts Sirius?"  
  
"Sicher James", sagte er „Ich weiß echt nicht was du hast?" Da das Mädchen das breite Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der beiden Jungs sah, glaubte es ihnen kein Wort. Sie bäumte sich wieder vor Sirius auf und schien noch wütender zu sein, als sie eigentlich wollte. Als sie grade wieder zu schreien anfangen wollte, fiel ihr James ins Wort und sagte: „Hey willst du uns nicht begleiten? Wir wollen noch zur Eisdiele, ich lad dich auch ein" Sie sah zu ihm hinüber und ihre Blicke trafen sich. James hätte schwören können er hätte ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen gesehen. Wenn sie nicht schon durch ihre Wut so rot in ihrem Gesicht gewesen wäre, hätte er auch schwören können dass sie errötet wäre, doch diesen Gedanken verlor er schnell. Denn in dem Moment lief eine Schar Mädchen an ihnen vorbei und James und Sirius drehten ihre Köpfe nach ihnen und fingen an, ihnen nachzupfeifen. Die Mädchen, die die beiden Jungs bemerkt hatten, fingen leise an zu kichern und als sie in den nächsten Laden gingen, konnte man sehen wie sie aufgeregt miteinander flüsterten. James drehte sich wieder zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen, und wollte sie noch mal fragen ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wollte, als ihr Handabdruck auf seinem Gesicht brannte und einen stechenden Schmerz hinterließ. Dann drehte sie sich auf der Stelle um, und ging immer noch sauer in das Geschäft zurück. Sirius, der das ganze mit Ansah, konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken als sein neuer Freund gerade einen Korb bekam. James ignorierte sein Lachen und lief an ihm vorbei in Richtung Eissalon. Er setzte sich an einen Tisch und wartete, bis Sirius und Remus es ihm gleich taten und sich an den selben Tisch setzten. Sie warteten bis eine Kellnerin kam, und bestellten sich dann bei ihr drei große Eisbecher. Als James und die anderen mit ihrem Eis fertig waren saßen sie noch ca. eine halbe Stunde am Tisch und unterhielten sich, in welches Haus sie wohl kommen würden. Alle drei waren sich einig, dass sie am liebsten nach Gryffindor kommen würden, aber dass Ravenclaw auch keine schlechte Wahl wäre. Es wurde langsam Dunkel und die Eltern von Sirius und Remus kamen um sie abzuholen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von James und gingen mit ihren Eltern in Richtung „Tropfender Kessel". James saß nun alleine an dem Tisch und wartete auf seine Eltern, aber keiner kam. Er wollte gerade aufstehen um nach seiner Mutter zu suchen, als er sie die Straße zu ihm raufrennen sah. Er konnte erkennen, dass sie weinte. Sie hielt vor ihm an, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn ohne ein Wort zu sagen in Richtung „Tropfenden Kessel". James versuchte seine Mutter zu fragen warum sie denn weinte, aber diese ignorierte ihn einfach. Im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen, ging sie auf den Kamin zu und drückte ihrem Sohn die Schale mit Flohpulver in die Hand. Auf den fragenden Blick von James sagte sie einfach: „Nach Hause". Er nahm eine Handvoll des Pulvers, stellte sich in den Kamin warf das Pulver in das Magische Feuer und rief „Godric Hollow". Er fiel aus dem Kamin und setzte sich auf die Couch, wobei er sich den Ruß von der Kleidung klopfte. Kurz darauf kam seine Mutter, immer noch aufgelöst aus dem Kamin und setzte sich neben ihren Sohn. „Mum was ist den passiert?"wollte dieser wissen, doch er bereute die Frage gleich, denn die Antwort war schrecklich: „Dein Vater ... er liegt schwer verletzt im St. Mungus." 


End file.
